Stuck in a Nightmare
by AdventureAddict
Summary: Everyone hates Titania, but no one is brave enough to even approach her. Then one day Titania manages to switch bodies with Edward Elric himself. The only problem is that she hates Fullmetal Alchemist and anyone in it.


Well, here I am, starting another fanfic… Heh, I can't help it anymore. For those of you waiting for updates on my other stories, I will be getting to them, I swear! –fist pump- Now that it's summer, I have plenty of time to update fics, but for now, I am following my muse!

* * *

Her heavy boots clomped loudly against the pavement of the street as she stormed down it angrily. Titania didn't even know why she was angry, she just was. She bent in one fluid motion as she walked and picked up a small stone from the ground. She glanced at it, hefted it in her hand a couple times and then hurled it at the nearest tree. Titania smirked in amusement as she heard the replying chatter of birds from a nest somewhere in the tree. If she wasn't going to be in a good mood, then no one was, not even the animals nearby.

The sound of Titania's heavy stomping echoed through the empty streets as she walked. Normally a town in California would be crawling with people, but this was not the case when "The Titan" was around. Any kid who had ever heard about Titania would go diving for cover as soon as they saw her. Adults were more discreet in their efforts, but like their children, they did not want to be outside when Titania was, especially when she was in an obviously foul mood.

Titania growled angrily as she noticed that there was no one around she could take out her anger on, other than the nest of birds she had already disturbed. She paused slightly and then flicked her gnarled brown hair out of her face before continuing onward.

Titania sighed slightly as she tried to remember the last time she'd even had a decent bath or gotten a new set of clothes, but she couldn't. Of course, she now had a new foster mom who would probably have a bathroom and a bed, and maybe even new clothes, but Titania refused to go stay in the same house as that Woman. She hated that Woman, and she certainly didn't want to sleep in the same house as that Woman. That Woman didn't even bother to make sure her own foster kid was staying where she was supposedly expected to live. Titania preferred to just sleep outside on a park bench, or even just in the grass if she couldn't find a bench. Anything was better than staying with that bitch.

Her wanderings finally brought her into a small store that Titania didn't even bother to check the name of. She didn't care what the store was called, she just wanted to be somewhere inside, away from the relentless heat that seemed to go hand in hand with a town in California. Titania was more used to the cool air of the northern states, and hated her body needing to adjust to the stupid heat.

"Hey, somebody here? I need something to drink!" she called out loudly as she walked further into the dim shop. Dust swirled around her feet as she looked somewhat curiously at the shelves around her. There seemed to be no ordering to the objects sitting on the shelves at all. An old black vase sat next to a rather modern looking comic book, which had a set of old metal scales beside it, and next to that was a dusty violin.

"Hey! Whoever's in here, I'm talking to you!" Titania called out loudly, managing to tear her eyes away from the strange objects. Something about them intrigued her and made her want to find out what connected them, but the larger part of her convinced herself that it was stupid old junk and therefore did not matter.

"And I'm ignoring you," a male voice called back through the hazy shop lazily. Titania spun around with a glare to try and see who had said the words with such a smooth voice, but couldn't see any faces through the haze of the dust in the small room. Suddenly she turned 

around and jumped back as she locked her green eyes with a pair of golden ones that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

The eyes belonged to the face of a young man, who looked to be about eighteen, maybe nineteen, but certainly not much older than Titania. Blond bangs fell in front of his face, while the rest had been scraped lazily into a ponytail at the back of his neck. Titania scowled at him as she would with anyone else, but he just closed his eyes, shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nice to finally meet you Titania," he said in his smooth voice. "It's been a while since I last saw you." Titania frowned and tried to find a way the two sentences could make sense together, but she couldn't figure out a way, so she just deepened her scowl and put her hands on her hips.

"And who do you think you are?" she demanded angrily.

"I think that I'm your worst nightmare," the young man replied with a smirk. "I know your weaknesses and I'm not scared of you, Titania. This must be completely new for you."

"Fuck off," Titania replied stubbornly. "I don't know who the hell you are, and I don't give a shit either. It's hot outside, and I need a cold drink. Soda." This would usually be enough for Titania to get whatever it was she wanted, but to her surprise, the blond boy just crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Titania.

"Believe me, Tannie, that crap's not going to work on me," he said simply. "You either ask me nicely for a soda with a please included in the sentence, or I don't get you anything to drink at all."

"Give me a soda, or I'll smash everything in this shop," Titania growled menacingly.

"Fine," the blond said simply with a shrug. "I don't see the point to keeping any of this stuff any longer if you don't want it. I did collect it all for you." Titania could feel her curiosity growing deep within her chest, but instead she just scowled at the young man in front of her.

"It's just gnawing away at you, isn't it?" he smirked as he leaned closer to Titania. "You want to know everything about me, but you're not going to stoop to the level of asking me either. Feel free to look around. If you want anything, just ask," he sighed, and then walked towards the back of the shop.

"Don't call me Tannie either!" Titania called out loudly. She growled and kicked at a shelf when the only reply was the annoying laughter of the young man.

Titania turned as she heard the small sound of something hitting the ground. She looked down at her feet and noticed that the same comic book she had looked at before had fallen by her feet. She curiously picked it up and looked at the cover of it.

She frowned in surprise when she noticed the cover of the comic. On it was a 2-D representation of the same boy she had been talking to only moments before, perhaps a few years younger than he appeared to be now. She opened her mouth to ask him something, but then scowled and closed it again. He already seemed to know too much about Titania, she didn't want to add to his talent of being annoying by giving him just what he seemed to want.

"Of course," Titania heard, and his breath was suddenly flowing around her ear. She turned to glare at him, and he only offered a small smile in return. "I should have known you would pick that, of all things. It's yours. I don't need any money from you, Tannie."

"How do you know I won't sell it on Ebay, dorkwad?" Titania spat back angrily, but found herself clutching the book tightly to her chest anyway, as if it were some sort of safety line.

"I don't know," he retorted quickly. "And frankly, I don't care if you do. But if you're going to just keep treating me like a piece of shit by the side of the road, I suggest you leave."

"Fine, asshole," Titania spat angrily at him.

"My name is Edward," the blond told her with a small snarl to his voice. "Edward Elric. My mother gave me that name, and I suggest you use it, not invent your own name for me."

"I hate you, _Edward Elric_," Titania retorted, putting extra emphasis on the name for his benefit. "I hope I never see you again." Edward paused for a second as he looked at Titania, then blinked and suddenly started laughing.

"You're going to get to see a lot of me very soon," Edward laughed, making Titania's face turn an angry shade of red. "You'll want to get rid of me pretty damn bad, I assure you."

"I already want to get rid of you," Titania snapped before turning on her heel and storming out of the shop into the Californian heat. It was only then that she realized she had never talked the mysterious Edward Elric into giving her a soda.

"Dammit," Titania muttered to herself as she walked. "Damn that bastard." She set a brisk pace as she stormed down the street, making people scurry for cover as she passed. She picked a hefty rock up off the road, then swung her arm back and threw it as hard as she could, but she still felt like she hadn't completely gotten out all her anger directed towards that annoying blond.

Titania raised her hand again to throw the object she was holding, but realized just before she did that she was holding the book she had picked up in the shop. She scowled at the picture of the same blond boy on the front and clenched it even tighter in her fist.

But then before she knew what she had done, she was sitting on the nearest bench and opening the cover. Much to her surprise, the book actually opened backwards compared to normal books. She frowned at the first page, but then after a bit of trial and error managed to figure out how the strange comic book was read.

After a few pages, Titania suddenly scowled and threw the book down on the seat beside her. She then huffed and crossed her legs and glared at the sky above her since there was no one nearby for her to glare at. Everyone hated her, she knew. Her own mother hadn't wanted her, none of her foster families wanted her, and no one in town would ever want her unless they were getting sex out of it. The only one who had seemed any different was that Edward guy, and he was a damn annoying liar that was far too full of himself in Titania's opinion.

"Edward Elric, yeah, right," Titania scoffed angrily. "Do you really expect me to believe you have the same name as a stupid cartoon character? You're a liar! And whoever you are, I hate you! You hear that? I hate you! I HATE YOU!!"

Titania then jumped off the bench with a growl and started storming back down the street. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to go somewhere, anywhere. She kicked her feet at anything they could reach as she walked, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her ragged jeans.

When she got back to the place where she thought the shop of the mysterious Edward Elric would be, she turned to look for the store just so she could give that annoying blond a piece of her mind, but when she looked, all that was there was an ordinary White Hen store.

Titania frowned angrily before glancing at the other shops on the street. None of them were Edward Elric's store, with its dim lighting and strange objects. Titania growled under her breath, then shrugged, figuring she must have taken a wrong turn, and continued walking down the street.

She considered going back for a minute to get the strange backwards comic book she had left on the park bench, but then scowled and decided against it. She didn't want anything that had come from _Edward's_ shop, not even the damn soda she had wanted when she had first walked in there.

She hoped she'd never see the damn bastard again in her life.

* * *

Well, there you go, the first chapter. This was way harder than I thought it was going to be in the end, but I somehow managed, heh. Titania was a hard character for me to initially nail down, so it made this kinda difficult, heh. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this somewhat, any comments or help you might have would be very helpful indeed.


End file.
